


Thunderstorms and Teddy Bears

by KaleidoscopeEyes34



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoscopeEyes34/pseuds/KaleidoscopeEyes34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy one-shot; written for a friend on dA (with the prompt thunderstorms and teddy bears).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms and Teddy Bears

Mostly, insomnia sucks; I'm constantly tired, so much so that I feel sick, and yet I don't get any rest until I just pass out from exhaustion. On the upside, though, I get to watch my Mikey sleep. That almost makes up for the lack of sleep I get myself, seeing my Mikey so peaceful and serene. It's rare to see him like this, the only time he lets his walls down, allows himself to relax, relieves himself of his fears - because he knows that nothing can hurt him when he's tucked into his own bed, with me right there beside him.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and I can sense that this will soon. The rain outside is getting heavier and heavier - it has been all evening - and the weatherman forecast a storm tonight. Which is why I tried to get Mikey to sleep as early as possible, so that he can enough sleep by the time the storm starts: I know he won't go back to sleep if he wakes now, so I'll be here to cuddle him through the rest of the night.

I can hear thunder, but it's distant, very distant. It's near silent, so it must be far away. Maybe we'll be lucky and the storm will exhaust itself before it reaches us.

Of course it won't.

It keeps getting louder, and I know it's gradually getting closer, although I haven't seen any lightning yet. I will the storm to refrain from nearing the Way household. I beg the thunder to stay the other side of the brick wall I've put up in my head.

It doesn't work.

I hear an abrupt noise, sharpest crack of thunder I've ever known to exist, and there's a flash of blinding white and then silence. The silence is broken by a whimper, and I knew I had predicted correctly. The sky's uproar has woken my Mikey from his much-needed slumber; I leap into action immediately. Wrapping my arms around his slight frame, I inch closer to his warmth and start stroking his hair from his face.

"Ssh, ssh. Come on, angel, it's okay. Ssh, Mikey, you're okay."

He wriggles from my grip and rolls over to face me, before diving into my chest and rubbing his nose into my neck. It makes his hair tickle my chin and I can't help smiling a little.

"Pete, I don't like thunder."

"Aw, Mikes, I know you don't; it's okay, though, 'cause I'm here. I'll keep you safe, always. I can be your personal teddy bear, whenever you need me. Okay?"

Mikey's terror seems to melt away into relaxed satisfaction, before slowly matching my own grin.

"I'm glad I have you Pete," he whispers; his eyes have slid shut once more, and I will him to sleep again. It works, because his breathing evens out and his face releases all of its tension.

"I'm glad you have me, too, Mikey."


End file.
